Forgivness
by Zebra-The-Kitten
Summary: Tino gets upset and blows up and Berwald. After three months time, he begins to realize the mistake he had made.


Whoop! New story huh? Hello dear people reading this lousy story i'm going to call fluff.

I do not own hetalia or any componant of it. Anways, please try to enjoy :)

*Prepared to die. I stand at the ready people, i stand at the ready*

* * *

A Finnish boy had begun to grow angry at the passing people cowering away from his friend. But the anger towards everyone for their actions was completely overshadowed by the fact his friend had yet to leave him alone. Berwald, his 'scary' Swedish friend, had a birthday coming up and he wouldn't leave Tino alone for more than 3 seconds! How was he supposed to get him his present?

When they got back home however, he still wouldn't leave. Berwald went to excuse himself from the room till Tino blew up at him.

"For god's sake Berwald, leave me alone! I don't want you around! I'm not your wife nor do I want to be. Stop loving me, talking to me, being around me, just GO!" Tino's built up stress was the only thing talking and Berwald was stuck in the middle. With tears suddenly rushing down from Tino's favorite blue eyes Berwald rushed out, with a small slam of the door behind him. And as that door slammed, as did Tino's heart, and his own tears were shed.

As Tino woke from his dream he couldn't help but start to cry. Berwald hadn't talked, looked or even come near Tino in over three months. He was sad, heartbroken lonely, and scared. Without Berwald, Tino felt exposed to all the dangers that now began to face him. Running out of his room, he called Berwald. At the third beep a young female voice answered?

"Hello?"

"Hi, um is Berwald still up?"

"I'll go get him." He heard her faint little voice asking for him to stop being sad and talk to whoever was on the phone.

"H'llo?"

"Berwald! It's Tino! Listen I really want-"

_Click! Suddenly, Tino felt even more alone. Walking to his room sadly, he started to write a letter._

_My Dearest, Berwald_

_I want so greatly to apologize for everything. I was so stressed and I didn't know what I was yelling at you, which by the way, I would NEVER EVER want to do. I swear, I never meant to say those things. You shouldn't have had to hear those lies leave my mouth. I don't want you to leave me alone. Every time I go outside, I feel so exposed and unsafe. Often, I would reach back, looking to hold your hand to protect me, but you aren't there. I think that's what got to me. You weren't there to help me because of my own stupidity. _

_Second, I don't want you to stop talking to me. I LOVE your accent. Though you're really sensitive about it, I think it's adorable. I love the way you say my name when you don't want me to do something, when I make you lightly smile. I love all of that. I love just hearing you talk to me, like I'm the only important thing to you. I like how you look at me when people get too close. I love when you get really worried and are so hesitant to hug. _

_Third, I honestly would like to be your wife. As weird as it may seem, I picture myself married to you all the time. I find the whole idea of it just lovely. I want to be able to show you off to the world as mine and vise versa. Don't take me as some weirdo, but I think I'd even wear a dress. A lot of people tell me I am kind of girly around you. I guess you can consider that true, because I sometimes draw pictures of the family I want to have with you._

_Finally, don't ever, and I mean EVER, stop loving me. I love you. I really do. I must've been in denial or something but I really do love you._

_I love you._

_I love you_

_I love you…_

_Love, Tino._

He sent the letter that night and waited each day for a reply. When his phone rand a couple nights later.

"Hello!"

"Uncle Berwald sent you something pretty today. He wouldn't tell me what, but you better be nice and come thank him! By the way, your letter made him cry. Bye!"

'It made him cry? What did he send me?'

A week later he received a small brown and pink striped box. He ran into his home and plopped onto the sofa. Popping the lid, he pulled out a wooden Whooper Swan, his country's national bird. When the phone rang, quite loudly, he accidently dropped the bird and it split open. He picked up the two halves and started to cry. It was so small and must have taken the Swede a lot of time to make. Looking at the hollow halves that should be a whole, he noticed a piece of paper taped on the inside. Taking it carefully, he noticed a ring, a lovely dark blue. The sides were made to look almost like intertwined ivy leading up to a sprouting flower. In the middle, lay a Sapphire. Snatching up the note,

"You really want to be my wife?" Is what it said. Slipping his ring on, he ran to begin packing a few things he'd need to head to Sweden. Quickly finishing, he went to sleep, dreams of him and his Swede with a family running rapidly through his mind. When morning came though, those dreams still plagued his mind and he kept a happy, gleeful grin upon his face. Running onto a plane, he bobbed around slightly, feeling he couldn't get there soon enough. The moment the plane landed, Tino almost jumped out of the window. Instead, bouncing in place he made small angry noises as the people filed out slowly.

Finally getting out and running as fast as his legs would carry, he tracked down a taxi, yet still bobbed around impatiently. When the Swede's house came into view, a young girl stood, looking quite proud, at the door.

"Uncle Berwald didn't want to believe me when I said you'd come for him! He owes me my candy now."

When on the phone he couldn't tell who this girl was but now, he knew it was Mathais and Lukas' little girl, Rebekka. Smiling at the Norwegian- Danish girl with a fierce yet stoic personality, he patted her head gently.

"Where is your uncle, Rebekka?"

"Over at the big tree. You be nice to him, ok? Or I'll have Daddy help me beat you up. Papa wouldn't care, but Daddy always takes my side!" She 'lightly' punched his shoulder. That little girl no older than 6, could kill. She certainly ended up with Mathias' strength and fiery personality. Picking her up and placing her on his hip, she guided him to his swede who sat sleepy on a tree.

"UNCLE BERWALD!" She screamed, not only waking him up to bash his face into a low branch when he shot up, but deafening Tino as well. In a matter of seconds, there was Lukas taking his baby girl into his arms and Mathais looking ready to kill.

"What are you doing to our little baby girl? Come on Bekka, Daddy got you a pet snake like you've been wanting!" As she jumped into his arms, Lukas began to freak out.

"What do you mean snake Mathais? Mathais, you will give my daughter a snake. Mathais get back her with my child!" And with that said, Lukas chased after his husband with their daughter as they laughed. That left just Tino and Berwald alone.

"They make a great family, don't they? I never really thought they'd work, but Rebekka really brought them together, huh?"

Berwald shrugged. Tino was now really nervous. This was the first time seeing Berwald in over three months. He really had nothing to say so he brought his hand up.

"Um… I got this yesterday… It's very beautiful…"

"….."

"Um, about our fight a while ago… Berwald, I'm so sorry. I swear I never meant any of it… I… I love you!"

Berwald awkwardly patted Tino's head as he hugged him tightly.

"Do you still love me, Berwald? I really have to know… It's killing me."

"I s'nt y'u a r'ng r'ght? I n'ver st'pped…."

"So, does this mean we're engaged now?"

"Ya…"

Squealing, Tino hugged his new fiancé and stood on his tip toes to finally kiss him. Tino once again felt warm, safe and most importantly, loved. He didn't need anything else now that he had his Swede. He was happy now and nothing would ever change that.

"Hey Berwald?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I l've y'u too….." He mumbled.

Tino would never forgive himself for the fight had started, but at the same time he's glad it happened. If it hadn't, he would never be where he is right now. Engaged, and in the arms of the one he loved. What more could he ask for? Soon, he and Berwald would have the family he had dreamed of for years, only now… Now those dreams where finally a reality. And for Tino, life couldn't get any better.

* * *

Awwww, the fluff is killing me! I'm not a big fan of how badly I failed at trying to write fluff, but here is my first try. To be honest I love Sweden and Finland.

Finland is just in denial. Plus, he's blind if he doesn't see Sweden loves him with all his heart. Sweden, if you didn't know, if the only confirmed Homosexual on Hetalia and only acts the way he does, around Finland. I think that's hint enough, so Finland needs to stop being the delicate flower he is, and admit his undying love for the ever stoic, Sweden. I also though it would be cool to throw Norway and Denmark in there, and with a child! How sweet, huh? I'm considering writing a story about Norway and Denmark with their kid Rebekka I totally created off the top of my head. Idk.

Anyway, tells me what you think, and also if I should make a DenxNor.


End file.
